Angelitos negros
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: ONE SHOOT... Un completo debraye... Draco esta en Azkaban, Harry va a visitarlo...


**Título: Angelitos negros**

_¡ Ah mundo ! La Negra Juana,  
¡ la mano que le pasó !  
se le murió su negrito,  
sí señor.  
_

Sí, señor… así empezaba una canción muggle… imposible olvidarla… imposible recordarla.

El chico se levantó del frío camastro, avanzando en medio de la obscura celda, sintiendo la sucia humedad del ambiente… todo sucio, todo frío… ni siquiera los rayos del sol lograban penetrar el inquietante frío de ese lugar… si, de nuevo esa palabra "frío"… todo a su alrededor lo era… él terminó de caminar todo lo que la cadena atada a su pie le permitía, se echó al suelo sin importarle caer sobre sus propios desechos… solo importaba alcanzar aquel pequeño rayo de luz brillante que alcanzaba a colarse por una fisura en la pared negra.

_Luz…_

Señor Potter¿Se podría saber que demonios esta haciendo? -el rubio escuchó levemente el murmullo de unas voces¿Serían reales o fruto de su locura? Ni idea… lo unico que importaba era ese rayo de sol en sus manos.

Le recuerdo que me debe respeto. -contestó el moreno fríamente para luego continuar con un suspiro frustrado. -Ya se lo explique, vengo a visitar a uno de los reos.

Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, Harry¿Para que quieres ver a Draco Malfoy¡Ese maldito mortifago de mierda esta finalmente recibiendo su merecido castigo!

¡Ya callate, Weasley, -el pelirrojo cerró la boca al instante, Harry masajeó el puente de su nariz intentando tranquilizarse. -Ron… te suplicaría que guardes tus arranques de furia y blasfemias. Gracias. Ahora ¿Cuál es el numero de celda?

431 -respondió entre dientes.

Gracias. -con una mirada autoritaria le indicó que podía retirarse. Luego de eso suspiró antes de abrir la pesada puerta de acero, encontrandose con una de las más dolorosas visiones de su vida… ahí, a unos pasos de el estaba tirado Draco Malfoy, su némesis, el peor dolor de cabeza durante Hogwarts, aquel a quien más odió, él quien gozaba haciendolo sufrir… su amor, quien le robó el corazón y la vida de varios compañeros… ¿Que demonios hacía ahí?... Ron tenía razón, Draco debería pudrirse en ese lugar… -No…

Escuchó la voz, la escuchó más cerca… demasiado.

Un sobresalto, una mirada… lágrimas…

¿Draco…?

Esa voz… el rubio cerró rápidamente los ojos, apretando sus oídos para simplemente no escucharlo, no recordarlo.

_Se me murió mi negrito;  
Dios lo tendría dispuesto;  
ya lo tendrá colocado como angelito del cielo_.

Al instante las imágenes de la batalla llegaron a su mente, sus compañeros cayendo uno a uno, las lágrimas, el dolor de morir… y todo¿Por qué?...

Por sus padres.

¿Ellos... que culpa…?

¿Que maldita culpa tenían de haber nacido de ellos?...

¿Por qué la sociedad los condenó a ello?

**¿Por qué?**

¿Por… por que…? -su pregunta, su ruego ante una razón le salió como un gruñido del pecho. Las lágrimas empezando a brotar de aquel par de orbes grises.

Fue entonces que lo recordó, ahí, mientras los brazos de Harry Potter lo rodeaban, fue que recordó vivamente los rostros asustados de los futuros mortifagos en la sala común cuando Blaise Zabini les leyó una carta enviada por el Lord para informarles de la fecha en que serían marcados…

El día de la batalla final… todos los veían como demonios, con sus tunicas negras, las delicadas mascaras blancas decoradas con una sonrisa… dos artefactos necesarios para cubrir las lágrimas de sangre que sus corazones derramaban… solo él… solo el cabecilla de los nuevos mortifagos, Draco Malfoy era quien los veía como lo que eran en realidad: Ángeles… tristes ángeles caídos vestidos de demonios.

_Angelitos negros…_

Draco… mirame… mirame por favor. -su voz sonaba linda, suave... lejana. Pero él la obedeció, levantó su cara demacrada y pálida, enfocó la mirada opaca en los obscuros jades del otro.

Harry miró como Draco le obedecía… al fin tenía su atención, al fin se miraban a los ojos sin reproche alguno… ¿Y ahora¿Ahora que?

_Desengáñese, comadre,  
que **no hay angelitos negros**._

¿Por qué, Harry?... -las continuas lágrimas no paraban su recorrido, igual que aquella canción sonaba una y otra vez en su mente.

¿Por qué¿A que te refieres?

¿Por qué nos dejaron caer?... ¿Por qué me dejaste caer?... -el recuerdo de cómo el Lord utilizó a los más jóvenes mortifagos como carne de cañón, poniendolos en la primer línea de batalla. -Todos ellos… -señaló a su alrededor, creyendo ver uno a uno los cadáveres manchados en sangre. -Todos ellos eran ángeles… ¿Por que nos negaron el cielo?

¿Quiénes?

Mis compañeros… tu no los viste… nadie lo hizo… tan cerca del cielo… escuchabamos al cielo… pero el cielo nunca nos escuchó… -se acercó más al pecho del ojiverde, dejandose mecer por aquella tranquilidad. Sintió como un dementor se acercaba, pero no le importó.

Draco… ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir estos cinco años?

Por mis ángelitos negros… -murmuró intentando no dejar de oír el palpitar de aquel pecho. -Ellos no me dejan caer…

_Cuando pintas tus Vírgenes pintas angelitos bellos,  
pero nunca te acordaste de pintar un ángel negro_.

Nunca te acordaste de pintar un ángel negro… -siguió murmurando el rubio.  
¿Por que todos los olvidaron?... ¿Por qué nadie se paró a platicar con ellos?...

Eran fríos, eran serpientes… por que jamás les enseñaron a ser diferentes… y cuando por fin lograron aprenderlo por sus propios medios, cuando el amor comenzaba a derretir el hielo… todo se terminaba.

**El sol se obscurecía originando una noche sin lunas ni estrellas**.

¿Ángeles? -Harry recordó esa canción, sonrió y le levantó el rostro al rubio con un grácil movimiento en su barbilla. -¿Te gusta esa canción?

No hubo respuesta, solo un brillo refulgió por instantes en su mirada.

"Angel de buena familia no basta para mi cielo."… -El ojiverde comenzó a cantar, bajito, muy bajito; mirando con tristeza como el rubio se perdía en más recuerdos.

* * *

**Flash back**

¡Haste a un lado, Malfoy!

Claro, lo que diga el niño de oro -respondió el otro con sorna y una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Gracias, hurón.

Para servirte, cararrajada.

Cada uno siguió por separado su camino, pero no sus pensamientos… esos siguieron conectados, el uno pensando en el otro.

Draco llegó a su habitación en la torre de Slytherin, Blaise les acababa de notificar la fecha de su iniciación… sería al día siguente.

Era hora de **elegir**…

Debía de elegir entre buscar la felicidad con Harry Potter o seguir lo que todos esperaban de él y hacerse mortifago…

_Miedo…_

Maldito sentimiento que no le permitía pensar… pero no era miedo al Lord o a su padre, era a él, a Harry… ¿Cómo demonios fue que terminó amandolo tanto? Jamas habian tenido algun acercamiento, solo el de sus miradas y las continuas peleas en los pasillos y sin embargo el sentimiento estaba ahí, mas poderoso que nunca.

Y lo peor del caso es que parecía que el ojiverde le correspondía.

¿Que hacer?

Lo mas simple.

Lo sencillo.

Se hizo mortifago.

* * *

"Si queda un pintor de santos, si queda un pintor de cielos, que haga el cielo de mi tierra, con los tonos de mi pueblo, con su ángel de perla fina, con su ángel de medio pelo, con sus ángeles catires, con sus ángeles morenos, con sus angelitos blancos, con sus angelitos indios, con sus angelitos negros…" -Harry seguía con la canción, comprendiendola poco a poco, sintiendo una pena extra al saber a que se refería el rubio… "angelitos negros"… sus antiguos compañeros de clase que se convirtieron al mal… muchos de ellos cargaban con la inocencia tatuada en sus rostros, incluso habían algunos que no llegaban a los trece años y ahí estaban, en medio de la guerra de los adultos… niños arrastrados al infierno adulto.

Harry… -el ojiverde lo miró y comenzó a hablarle, aun sabiendo que en medio de su locura tal vez él nunca le entendería.

Draco… ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?... yo te amo, sí, aun te amo… todavía me levanto cada mañana al recordarte… y se que lo sabes, se que lo sabías… entonces¿Por qué pasó esto?... ¿En que momento me dejaste¿Cuándo deje de ser valioso para ti?... no creo que me entiendas… los dementores han hecho muy bien su trabajo… lo que daría por que me contestarás… -ahora el también lloraba mientras miraba al rubio entre sus brazos.

El ultimo Malfoy miró impresionado como iba cambiando por varias facetas la cara del moreno y fue entonces que sintió su dolor, fue ahí que dejó de recordar y regresó a la realidad. Dandose cuenta de que Harry era como ellos, él también era un ángel negro encerrado en una jaula de oro…

Nunca dejaste de ser valioso para mi… ¿Por qué pasó esto?... por que a un grupo de ángeles les cortaron sus alas… y los vistieron con muerte…

Draco… ¿Entiendes todo lo que digo?

¿Y como no hacerlo? Si siento todo lo que atormenta tu corazón. -acercó de nuevo su oído al pecho de Harry. -¿Ves? él me lo dice

_Si al cielo voy algún día,  
tengo que hallarte en el cielo,  
angelitico del diablo,  
serafín cucurusero._

¡Draco! -el ojiverde sonrió entre lágrimas… si él aun podía comprenderlo… si aun estaba cuerdo… entonces cabría la esperanza… -Yo me encargaré, tu dejalo todo en mis manos…

¿Que quieres que deje en tus manos?

Yo me encargaré que salgas de aquí… -había decisión en esa mirada.

Es imposible.

No lo es.

_Esperanza…_

Ese sentimiento volvía a aflorar en el corazón del ojigris…

Hazlo. -besó la cicatriz que se escondía entre los cabellos negros. -se quien pinte mi cielo… abreme las puertas que siempre me cerraron… Si sabes pintar tu tierra,  
así has de pintar tu cielo,  
con su sol que tuesta blancos,  
con su sol que suda negros.

Harry no necesitó más, él ya iba preparado para todo esto. Sacó una cajita de su túnica y con un hechizo la devolvió a su tamaño real, convirtiendola en un enorme cofre negro del cual sacó un par de perros. A cada uno les dio una poción especial que los hizo cambiar de forma y de carácter. Ahora, frente a él se erigía un muy demacrado Draco Malfoy peleando a muerte con Harry Potter.

Ven, Draco. -le quitó las ataduras y se acercó a la ventana. Con un hechizo desapareció la reja y un silbido bastó para que un viejo hipogrifo volara a su encuentro. El moreno montó con el rubio recargado en su pecho, murmuró un par de hechizos y unos segundos después desaparecieron en el horizonte.

* * *

**_"El salvador del mundo mágico muere en manos de ex-mortifago" _**-leyó mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

¿Estas seguro de lo que hiciste? -preguntó Draco mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

Sí… estando ambos oficialmente muertos podemos vivir lo que siempre deseamos

_Aunque No hay una iglesia de rumbo,  
no hay una iglesia de pueblo,  
donde hayan dejado entrar al cuadro angelitos negros y entonces ¿ Adónde van,  
angelitos de mi pueblo,  
zamuritos de Guaribe,  
torditos de Barlovento ?_

Siempre me pregunté a donde irían los ángelitos como nosotros… ahora lo sé.

¿Y a donde van?

A su propio paraíso, al que forman ellos por separado….

_y al lado del ángel rubio y junto al ángel trigueño,_

Tú eres mi ángel, Draco…

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por que gracias a ti y a mis amigos (principalmente a ti) fue que pude soportar a los dementores…

_aunque la Virgen sea blanca,  
píntame angelitos negros._

Creeme, Draco… no solo en Azkaban hay dementores…

* * *

**El rincón de cerdo volador.**

No pregunten, se que no tiene sentido, se que no deberia de estar escribiendo cuando tengo 3 minutos para terminar un trabajo final y juntarme en equipo… pero aquí estoy….

Esa ultima linea, la de que no solo en Azkaban hay dementores, la digo por la soledad y la tristeza… por que esas son los peores dementores del mundo…

Hasta pronto!

Esperen una sorpesota que les tengo xDDD

Una vez mas, perdon por esta enorme incoherencia... ... quiero reviews!


End file.
